The Rabbit Hole
by Amku
Summary: Sesshomaru quells demonic uprisings in his lands swiftly and mercilessly. But can he sway the onslaught of an entire ancient and powerful tribe by himself? Set in current times. Not AU.
1. Meeting

**Beginning Notes: Firstly, I'd have my readers know that I'm taking a lot of liberties with this story. It is NOT AU. It follows the same story line of the anime, but I've significantly changed how the world works. **

**I don't want to reveal too much in this intro since I believe that figuring it out for yourself will make it a bit more satisfying. That being said, it isn't a mystery as to what is going on. I just think that letting you read rather than telling you now would be more entertaining for you. **

**The pairing in this story is a strong Rin/Sesshomaru with mentions to Inuyasha/Kagome. I will be leaving this story's rating as T and any naughty bits that will most certainly crop up along the way will be posted as stand alone chapters that are appropriately marked as such. Don't worry. If you're in to that sort of thing, just check the A/N at the beginning of each chapter. I'll let you know if there's anything you should be looking out for! **

**What can I say? I love smut /shrug\. **

**Also, I would like to extend my sincere gratitude to Lady Librarian for her stories. They have given me years of joy and her imagination is simply **_**astounding**_**. If you haven't read her work (especially her Kamikakushi saga!), I highly suggest that you do so. It is a huge inspiration for this work and it is just awesome. Go read it! Review it! Tell her that she is fabulous!**

-o-o-o-

The chilly September wind whipped around Ikumi's shoulders and she shivered, holding her jacket closer to her. Her impossibly long hair swung and twisted in the wind and her bangs clung to her forehead, heavy with dirt. Eyes that had seen too much and yet too little turned to her worn sneakers as she walked.

This city was slowly killing her, she knew.

The bright lights of the city glared in her sleep-deprived eyes and a cacophony of city noises clattered through her addled mind. She sidestepped as an amorous couple nearly collided with her.

"Excuse me," she mumbled and pulled her arms tighter against her.

She walked swiftly down the avenue, unsure as to where she should try to find refuge for the night. It was bitter cold, the first of many winter nights seeping in to settle in this black city. She would need to find a winter coat or shelter soon. There's no way she could survive the chill when winter was in full force. It was times like these that she had to remind herself that _anything_was better than before.

She passed the all-night establishments and headed toward the park. Surely she could find somewhere to sleep there. Her shoes clicked on the pavement as she turned another corner.

"Hand it over, man," she heard a gruff voice say from an alleyway. She stopped stock still and turned toward the alley. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity and she moved to get a closer look, hiding behind a grungy dumpster.

"Come on, man. I'm not playing here," the same voice continued. It came from a larger man, not exactly pudgy, but nearly so. He was wrapped in a hoodie and jeans and held a grubby hand out to his victim, a man, who was currently being restrained on his knees by two thugs.

"Just get it out of his hand," one thug growled, giving a swift kick to the man's side. He coughed out a pained growl and hunched over his knees.

Ikumi gasped and slid down to a crouch. She knew she should help him, but she hadn't the faintest idea how. She considered running back toward the more populated area of town, but she was frightened that something awful would happen in her short absence. These men looked serious.

"You have everything else," the man said calmly in a rich baritone. If she hadn't seen his predicament, Ikumi would never have been able to tell he was in trouble. "This is the one thing I refuse to give."

"Thankfully I don't need your permission," the large man spewed, landing another swift kick to his stomach.

The man released an impressively feral howl and breathed loudly through gritted teeth, but whatever was in his hand was still safely wrapped in his unwavering grasp.

_I have to do something,_Ikumi thought frantically. "Hey!" she shouted from the mouth of the alleyway, "I'm calling the police!"

"Fuck, man! I knew this was taking too long," one of the thugs yelped, letting go of the man's arm. "I'm not going back to prison for a fuckin' piece of jewelry!"

The two thugs ran off as quickly as they could, leaving their dumbfounded leader behind. The man blinked after the two men. "You idiots!" he growled, making his own hasty exit, checking over his shoulder as he ran.

When the men had left, Ikumi entered the alleyway.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, getting closer to the injured man's hunched form. He leaned forward, clutching at his ribs with one hand and steadying himself with the other.

"Yes," he finally groaned.

Ikumi was finally able to get a better view of him. She could tell from the mouth of the alley that he had a slim figure, but as she drew closer, she was able to see that he was trim, but not skinny. He had a thick, mussed ponytail of midnight running down the length of his back, but his face was still hidden to her.

"Can I help you? Do you need to go to the hospital?" she asked, leaning down next to him.

"No, that won't be necessary," he replied, finally looking up to her. She couldn't help but gasp. He was... _beautiful_. The thought caught her off guard, but it was true. He had regal features: small, pleasing lips, handsome, soulful eyes, and a long, perfectly straight nose on which perched a fitting pair of rectangular-framed spectacles. He appeared to be in his mid to late twenties. She almost cringed in embarrassment at her own disheveled appearance.

"I'm surprised that they were able to get the drop on you," she admitted. "Can you stand?" she asked, offering her hand. To her surprise, he took it with no hesitation. His hand was cool to the touch, his fingers soft as they curled around hers. Ikumi couldn't help but blush at his touch.

"Yes, I believe so." He stood and stretched his midesction almost as if he hadn't been kicked in the ribs _twice_only moments before. Oh, wow. He was really tall. After a long moment he released her hand.

He opened his other hand and a pocket watch flipped out, dangling on a silver chain.

"A watch?" she asked, glancing at him.

"It was a friend's," he admitted, fitting the time piece into his pocket. "Money means little to me, but I would not allow them this."

He seemed to study his midsection for a moment, running his long, pale fingers over his tender flesh with little more than a wince. "What is your name?" he asked, his eyes passing over hers momentarily.

"Ikumi. Ikumi Takahashi," she said, holding her hands out to him in case he needed to be steadied. "What's yours?"

"Ikumi," he repeated her name, seeming to roll the name over in his mind. "I am Sesshomaru," he said plainly, not offering a last name.

He even _talked_pretty, Ikumi gawked mildly, managing to tear her eyes away from him before appearing like a total creeper. "Well," she cleared her throat and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "If you don't need anything, I guess I'll let you go about your business."

"Wait," he said, the word coming out as more of a command than a request.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him over her shoulder. "Yea?" she paled under his scrutiny.

"I must give you something. For your assistance," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no. That isn't necessary. I'm just glad that I c-"

"It is necessary," he corrected her and Ikumi shut her mouth mid-sentence. He came to the mouth of the alley, passing her like a shadow. "Come."

Ikumi narrowed her eyes at the stranger. She'd just possibly saved his life and certainly his friend's heirloom. How dare he- Her thoughts crashed to a halt as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Well?" he asked expectantly. Ikumi's heart sped up at the single word.

"I... Okay." Confused, Ikumi followed.

-o-o-o-

The girl is young. Very young. Eightheen at the most, Sesshomaru speculated. He watched her eat with his fingers steepled under his chin.

She glanced up at him, suddenly aware of his eyes on her. She seemed to blush under his unwavering, unapologetic stare. "Thanks again."

"There is no need to thank me," he said graciously, yet still aloof.

"I know they took your money. I... don't have any money to offer for this meal," she admitted, abashed.

"It is not necessary. I am well known here," he said, raising his hand to bartender who smiled in return. "I wish to give you more. Would you grant that for this one?"

Ikumi blinked at him. He spoke as if he were from a fairytale. "I really don't think that would be a good idea," she replied sheepishly.

"I would like to offer you assistance in return for the kindness that you have shown me," he stated, his strange, golden eyes staring at her. When she stared at her food thoughtfully, he continued, "It would be ungracious of me not to offer more."

Ikumi contemplated his words. Her situation couldn't get much worse, she bargained. "What did you have in mind?"

"It is not to me to determine what you need," he told her, his piercing eyes locked on hers.

Her cheeks heated considerably. "I couldn't possibly ask you for all of the things that I need," she admitted with a snort, looking up at him through her lashes.

"You're ashamed," he said, studying her. The truth of his words only made her pay more attention to the second bowl of soup in front of her. "There is no need to be. Discuss yourself and I shall see what I can give."

Ikumi wondered how on earth she could 'discuss herself'. Where could she even start? What did she want to reveal to this stranger with the beautiful eyes? It was odd, but it felt as if this wasn't the first time they had met. Though she was skittish, she felt comforted by his strange, cool words.

"I have no job, no money, no family, and no home," she admitted suddenly and nearly gasped at her unexpected confession. She stirred her cooling soup, refusing to meet his eyes. Her cheeks were hot with the confession.

He was silent for a long moment. He already knew these things. "I see."

Ikumi blinked up at him. He held no pity in his tone, only honest curiosity.

"What will you do when the winter months set in as they have already started?" he asked, pushing his gold-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I... don't really know," she admitted. "There are plenty of shelters that open up around this time. I figure I would find one to stay in."

"And after the winter? What do you plan to do?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

Sesshomaru watched her intently. "I have a large dwelling, too large for only myself. You are welcome to use my guest quarters if you wish."

Ikumi set her spoon down in her bowl and looked at him. "Why would you do that?" she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she studied him. "You don't know me. I could be a killer for all you know, yet you offer me a room?"

Sesshomaru regarded her momentarily. "I have never failed in judging one's character in the past. I doubt it would be different this time."

He knew that she was unconvinced, but struggling in her decision.

"It would please me to entertain. I have not had company in quite some time," he said quietly. "And I would expect nothing in return. You could come and go at your leisure and when you decide that you wish to leave, you would owe me nothing."

Ikumi took him in with quiet eyes, turning his pretty offer over and over in her head. She knew what lay outside of the doors of this cafe: a bitter cold night wrapped in her painfully thin jacket on a park bench. His offer was tempting and the way in which he offered almost made it seem as if she was giving to him and not the other way around. Her skepticism flared up, called her a dumb girl as she even considered going home with this stranger, but the survivor in her told her that it would be foolish not to accept just for one night.

"I don't think I'm in much of a position to decline," she said with a small smile. To her great surprise, his lips twitched upward into the smallest smile. Her heart surely leaped in her chest at its beauty. She could tell that he was not one to offer his smile lightly as this was the first show of emotion that she had pulled from him.

"Shall we go then?" he said.

"Okay," Ikumi said shyly, pushing away from the table and standing beside him. He lead her out of the cafe and held the door open for her. The frigid wind hit her square in the face and she shivered.

"My car is only a short distance from here," he motioned toward a nearby parking deck and began to walk at her side. His stride was longer than hers and he had to consciously keep his step in check as to not out pace her.

"Where do you live?" she asked curiously, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as the cool air of the night cut through her jacket.

"Just outside of the city," he replied. He seemed completely unaffected by the chill, his hands stuffed casually in his pockets as if it were a nice, spring morning.

Ikumi was overjoyed by this news. She felt trapped here. To know that she'd be free of the city's towering buildings and crowds of people made her heart sing. _Even if it will only be for a few days_, her skeptical self chimed in. It didn't matter. Any time at all was enough to make her thrilled.

They exited the elevator in the deck and Sesshomaru walked to his vehicle. It was gorgeous, Ikumi gaped, and very expensive. Fortunately, the muggers felt it was less important to steal his keys since Sesshomaru pulled them from his jacket pocket and clicked open the doors.

Ikumi felt amazingly out of place sitting in the car. The fancy leather seating made her feel like she would surely dirty the interior just by existing in the same space, let alone touching it.

Sesshomaru turned the heat on high and screamed out of the parking deck, heading for the freeway that would lead him to the southern outskirts of town. He sped past several cars, switching lanes with expert precision, his speed never faltering.

"I am used to traveling alone. I forget that such speed makes others nervous," he said, noticing her steely grip on the armrest. He slowed to a more reasonable pace, but couldn't help his small smile at the look of relief that washed over her features.

In no less than twenty minutes he had pulled into the driveway of his home. Ikumi gasped, obviously impressed with his dwelling.

"This is your house?" she balked. "It's as big as a hotel."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but instead exited the vehicle and walked up the steps to the front door. He looked back at her for a moment, watching with cool eyes as she climbed from the passenger's side and hurried up the steps behind him.

He paused, turning on the lights to reveal the house to her. He watched her curiously as she took her surroundings in.

"Your home is beautiful," she said, looking around her with wide eyes.

He nodded. "I had thought you might enjoy having the western wing to yourself. It is this way," he said, leading her from the entryway toward the stairs.

_Western wing_, she shook her head. She had never been in a house that had 'wings' before. But she shut off her thoughts and followed him up the stairs.

The house was an impressive mix of modern and traditional styles. The walls were mostly dark in color and the decoration that hung on them looked ancient. Samurai helmets and armor, classic Japanese swords and scrolls. _These things look like they should be in a museum,_she thought, careful to keep her hands directly at her sides. He lead her down a long hallway and stopped before a door. He opened it for her and turned on the light.

She looked around the room. The walls were colored a rich, cream color and traditional watercolor paintings graced the walls. The large bed in the center of the room was covered in rich crimson fabrics and lush, golden pillows. Ikumi was overcome by the beauty of the room.

"If it is not to your tastes, there are other rooms to choose from," Sesshomaru commented from the doorway.

"Oh, no no. This room is lovely. Beautiful," she admitted, turning to him quickly.

He nodded, seeming pleased at her approval. "There is an attached bathroom as well if you would like to bathe."

She seemed to consider his words and frowned.

"Is there anything more that you require?" he asked from the doorway, the tiniest fraction of concern evident in his voice.

"I have no other clothing," she replied, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

Sesshomaru considered her for a moment. "I admit that I forgot this," he paused, seeming to consider his options. "You may continue to the bath if you would like. I shall return in a moment."

Ikumi watched curiously as he retreated from the room, pulling the door shut behind himself.

She shrugged and headed to the bathroom, finding herself astounded still at the opulence of the space. There was a large garden tub and a smaller shower. Ikumi peered into the tub. It was _huge_. It could easily fit two people, she mused and blushed at the thought, though she had no idea why.

She shed her clothing and turned the water on, reveling in its heat. She scooped a bit of amber-colored bath salts into the water and sighed as the room filled with the smell of honey. As the bath filled, she scrubbed herself in the shower with more honey-scented shampoos and oils and after she was certain that ever ounce of grime was scoured clean, she turned off the water to the tub and sank into its depths. She melted as the heat filled her to the core and she leaned her head back against the pillowed rim of the tub. Before long she found that she had already started to get pruny and reluctantly pulled herself from the tub, releasing the plug and draining the sweet-smelling liquid.

Under the sink she found everything she could need: a spare toothbrush, deodorant, lotion. She pulled out a fluffy towel and dried herself, wringing her hair out over the tub. She wrapped the cloth around herself and exited to the attached bedroom.

On the bed she found a small stack of clothes, neatly folded. She shook out the articles and found a large white shirt and soft, cotton pants. Ikumi blushed as she realized that they must be Sesshomaru's clothes. She pulled the pants on first, having to tie them tightly to keep them from slipping down her slender frame. Next she tugged the shirt over her head and grinned as it nearly swallowed her whole. She couldn't resist bringing the fabric to her nose and sniffing it deeply. The scent was pleasant. Almost like wood with a hint of lavender.

Just as she was wondering if she go to sleep or not, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come... Come in," she said quietly.

The door opened to reveal Sesshomaru. "I see the clothing is sufficient," he nodded. He didn't dwell on her body, much to her surprise. "I apologize for not having something more appropriate. Since tomorrow is Saturday I will not need to travel to the city. If you wish we can purchase clothing for you then."

Ikumi bit her lower lip. "Sesshomaru. You've already done so much for me. I don't want to impose on your kindness."

"Don't be ridiculous," he stated firmly. "I would not offer if I did not wish to do this."

Ikumi looked at him from under her wet crop of bangs and smiled. "Alright," she conceded after a moment. "Tomorrow then?"

He nodded. "Tomorrow. Good night, Ikumi."

"Night," she smiled, watching as he closed the door to her room behind him.

-o-o-o-

Ikumi awoke early the next morning with a start. She couldn't help it. Her body was so used to only sleeping for a handful of hours at a time. For one panic stricken moment, she couldn't remember where she was. Why on earth was she warm and clean? She sat bolt upright and looked around her room, still cast in the blue twilight of pre-dawn.

"Sesshomaru," she said quietly under her breath.

Her mouth was dry and her forehead was clammy. She had been having a dream...

_"Papa, please! Wake up! Mama..." she cried, tugging on her father's sleeve. "Please!"_

_The smell of wreckage was strong. Burnt tires, car fumes, and blood. She knew that she should wait for her parents to wake up before getting out of the car..._

She shuddered, running her hand over her sweat-covered brow. She couldn't go back to sleep if she wanted to...

She stood on shaky legs and walked to the bathroom. She had thought to grab her clothes off of the floor and dress, but... they weren't there? She looked around the room one more time before exiting to the bedroom. She was almost certain that she left her clothes in the bathroom.

Her thoughts slowed as the door pushed open just enough to let in Sesshomaru's towering figure. He looked up, seeming mildly surprised that she was awake.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at such an early hour. I had thought to have your clothing cleaned so you would have something to wear today," he said quietly, and Ikumi noticed the small stack of clothing in his hands with her tiny pink underwear sitting on top.

"Oh, thank you," she said, thoroughly embarrassed at the thought of him washing her underthings. "What time is it?"

"Six," he replied.

She edged closer to him and offered her hand to take the clothing from him. He set the clothes in her hands and she jolted as his fingers brushed over hers.

He seemed to pause for a moment before taking his hands away from the stack to hang at his sides.

Ikumi studied him and found herself blushing again. His hair was unbound, running over his shoulders all the way to his waist and his eyes were not covered by his glasses. His white dress shirt was crisp, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his slacks appeared to be dark gray in the darkened room. His feet were bare, Ikumi noticed with mild amusement. Even they were attractive.

"I will be having my morning meal shortly. You are welcomed to join me if you wish," he said, swallowing and stepping back from her.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll just get dressed real quick."

He nodded and exited her room to allow her privacy, extinguishing the light from the hallway and plunging the room back into darkness.

Ikumi dressed in the dark, pulling the lightly scented clothing over her head. Her clothing was soft and clean, though a bit ratty looking. Her jeans had a small rip on her knee and the t-shirt she wore was a bit too small for her frame. Luckily she could still pass like a mostly normal teenager in these clothes. She found her sneakers in the bathroom and cleaned them off with a rag, wincing as she pulled the once-white cloth away and tossed it in the hamper.

She looked at herself in the mirror and straightened her sleep mused hair. There. She was actually quite pleased with her appearance.

She exited her bedroom and gasped, her nose nearly colliding with Sesshomaru's chest and it would have had he not caught her shoulders in his palms. He had been waiting for her in the hallway. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she said quickly, looking up at his face. She blushed a deep crimson as she realized how close they were. What was even stranger was the fact that he hadn't let her go yet.

After a long moment, he stepped back from her, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "You look much better."

"Yea," she swallowed thickly, smiling at her feet. "Thank you for cleaning my clothes. I hadn't thought about that."

He nodded, turning in the direction of the stairs. She followed on his heels, admiring the broad cut of his shoulders and his tapered waist. She blushed and turned her eyes to her feet to keep herself from staring at him.

_Oh, this is going to be a long day,_she determined, biting her lip.

-o-o-o-

It was definitely her. There was no doubt in Sesshomaru's mind as he watched her sleeping, curled up on the plush bed.

Who would have thought that, centuries after their first meeting, their paths would collide with her saving him once again? His impassive face twitched as he remembered the alleyway. He was ashamed that such an incompetent group of men bested him, and even more embarrassed that this woman had witnessed his shortcomings. _This body,_ he growled. Weak. The bruises he wore on his midsection were clear proof of that. If he hadn't been in his human guise, he would have torn them to shreds before they even entered the alley. His senses were dulled to a maddening degree. It felt as if he had cotton in his ears and nose. Even his sense of taste seemed dull. The pangs of hunger for human food. The need to shower incessantly. Relieving himself. He _hated_it. His fists clenched at his sides and then relaxed. It would be worth it in the end. It always was.

He had been followed the girl for weeks, trying desperately to determine if this face, though familiar, locked within it _her_soul. That was his reason for being in the alley in the first place. He had been watching her, wondering where she was going to sleep that evening. Since their last parting he had desperately searched, so very unsure as to if he would ever find her again in the aftermath of something so tragic... It had been the longest of any gap in her cycle of rebirth and his heart had grown weary and detached. When he saw her face, he nearly fell to his knees at her feet and perhaps, in a way, he had, he thought ruefully.

He pushed such thoughts from his mind and leaned over her face. Her brow was creased with worry and it made a small frown form on his face. He reached down with infinitely gentle fingers for her and smoothed away her worries. They no longer existed, of this he would make certain.

She would come to remember him in time. Sometimes it happened quickly; other times it took many months, even years. He was pleased that he had found her so young. It had been far too long since he had seen her youthful face.

At the first signs of her stirring, he retreated from the room. He could not let his overzealous nature frighten her away.

-o-o-o-

The drive to the shopping center was surprisingly short, and before long, Sesshomaru had exited his vehicle and waited for her.

"You may choose where we purchase your clothing," he said, looking at her from over the top of the car.

As they walked toward the outdoor mall, Ikumi balked. Every shop here looked so expensive. She didn't voice this concern, though. As he had said before, he wouldn't have offered if he didn't want to do this. Still, _why_he wanted to do this escaped her.

"There?" she asked, pointing to a small boutique on the corner.

"Very well," he replied, leading her toward the building.

He had put his glasses back on, much to her delight. She enjoyed how the glasses complimented his handsome features. For a moment she almost forgot herself and reached for his hand. Her eyes widened and she stuffed her hands in her pockets to keep her rebellious body from doing something stupid.

Sesshomaru's fingers twitched at his side, but he said nothing.

Ikumi tried on piles of clothes while Sesshomaru watched her from the side, face impassive.

"I can't decide what I want," she scoffed at her indecision and picked through the pile, creating three stacks of 'yes', 'no', and 'maybe'. After she had them separated, she looked through the piles, trying to find one outfit.

"I will purchase these two stacks," he told the saleswoman at her side, pointing to the two piles that Ikumi was hunched over.

"Huh?" Ikumi asked, looking at him with huge eyes. "No, no! I was going to just choose a single outfit," she said quickly, hoping that he hadn't taken her indecision the wrong way.

Sesshomaru looked at her quietly. "It is unecessary to choose only one," he reasoned, noting the discomfort in her stance. "And it is simpler to purchase them all than to wait for you to decide."

Ikumi blinked at his response. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait. Here!" she said quickly grabbing a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt at random, "These will be fine."

Sesshomaru looked at her, amusement evident in his eyes and the tiniest quirk on his lips. He took the pieces of clothing from her hands and set them back on the stack. "I was only teasing."

Ikumi blushed at his response and glanced at the saleswoman. She was clearly entertained by the couple. "Sweetheart, you should be thrilled. I _wish_my boyfriend bought me gifts like these," she winked at her with a grin.

Ikumi's face glowed in her embarrassment and, for some reason, she nearly found herself apologizing to Sesshomaru for the woman's mistake. She turned to him, but saw only amusement on his features as he pulled out his wallet.

In no time, they were headed back to his home, several bags stuffed in the back of Sesshomaru's car. She now had more underwear and bras than she could count, several pairs of jeans, three pairs of dress slacks, two sweaters, a handful of t-shirts, two long skirts, one heavy winter coat, two pairs of boots, one pair of sneakers, and a party dress. What on earth would she ever need a party dress for? She didn't even know where she'd put all of this stuff when she had to leave... The thought actually made her a bit sad, and not because Sesshomaru was footing the bill for her clothing expenses. And speaking of expenses...

The bill had been outrageous. The thought of how much money he'd spent made her reel.

"You didn't have to spend so much on me," Ikumi said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned his eyes to her for only a moment. "I have told you. Money means little to me."

"I know, but-"

"Then there is no need to dwell on such things," he said with such finality that Ikumi found herself shutting her mouth. She blinked, flabbergasted. How the hell did he do that to her? _Twice_?

The rest of the drive went by in relative silence. The landscape was gorgeous. To the left she was just able to see the bay peeking at her in the distance. To her right, she could see the mountains covered in the colors of late autumn. Ikumi watched the leaves of the trees flutter to the ground. The ones that still clung to the branches were crisp red and gold, much like the colors of her room in Sesshomaru's house.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me," she said quietly, reaching out and placing a hand on the one he had sitting on the middle armrest.

His jaw seemed to jump at her touch and Ikumi pulled her hand away quickly, wondering if she had offended him.

"You are welcome," he replied, placing his hand reassuringly on hers for a short moment, before returning it to its place.

Ikumi glanced at him with a small, warm smile.

-o-o-o-

Ikumi pulled the cream colored sweater over her head and admired herself in the mirror. The wide collar folded down over the tops of her shoulders, revealing the smooth expanse of her neck and collarbone. The clothing that he had bought for her was very fine. She glanced at the tag and paled again at how much this one garment cost. She clipped off the piece of paper and tossed it in the trash bin next to her bed. After scanning through her pile of clothes once more, she pulled out a chocolate brown pencil skirt and slid the material up her hips. The fabric was smooth and pleasant to the touch and it hugged her hips nicely. For the first time in a very, very long time, Ikumi felt... pretty. She smiled at the thought and teased her hair in the mirror. For a moment she wished she had bought makeup, but she immediately felt ashamed at the idea since it wasn't her money to spend. _I should be grateful for this gift, not wishing for more_, she chastised herself.

Satisfied with her appearance, she left her room, hopping down the stairs lightly. She rounded the corner that took her to the kitchen and looked around, wondering where Sesshomaru could be.

"Hello?" she called out quietly.

"I'm here," she heard him say from the pantry.

"Hey," she said, rounding the door and peering inside. He peered at her owlishly with a bag of rice in one hand, a few bottles the other, and a packet of spices hanging out of his mouth. She grinned at him widely as she watched his glasses inch down the bridge of his nose and pulled the packet from his teeth. "Need help?"

"I don't enjoy making multiple trips," he admitted, blinking at her for a moment before shifting out of the doorway and setting the items down on the counter. She followed him with a small laugh and placed the spices down on the counter.

"Can I help?" she smiled, picking up the bottles and inspecting the labels.

"It won't be necessary," he said simply, pulling out a rice cooker.

"I would still like to," she replied, placing the bottle back down next to the others.

He turned and looked at her. "If it pleases you, then I would enjoy your assistance. Can you make rice?"

"Sure!" she grinned, walking toward him. She snatched up the bag of rice and got to work. Well, what little work was required of her. After the rice cooker was set, she settled into a bar stool at the island that he was working at and watched as he prepared the meat for their meal. In no time he had plopped the pieces into a pan with several of the liquids and some sliced onions.

"Oh, wow. That smells amazing," Rin said, sniffing toward the stove. "I would never have guessed you would cook so well."

"It is a newly acquired skill. I was not always so keen on preparing my own meals, but recent years have required a bit of," he paused, considering his choice of words, "flexibility on my part."

"Oh," she said. She watched as the muscles of his shoulder shifted and bunched under his shirt as he handled the food.

"Tell me about yourself," he requested, flipping a few pieces of pork over with his chopsticks.

Ikumi thought about it. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything you wish to tell me."

She smirked at his enigmatic reply. "Well, I'm eighteen years old as of April seventh. I was an only child. My parents died when I was six years old, and I've been in and out of foster homes since then. Until I," she crinkled her brows together and paused, "Until I ran away in June. I've been on the streets since then, but anything was better than what I had before."

Sesshomaru pulled the food from the stove and slid it out onto a plate. "I see."

"I'm not a brat, I swear. I didn't leave for petty reasons like they wouldn't let me go on a date or something."

Seshhomaru nodded. "I wouldn't have imagined so." He refused to ask her anything that would make her uncomfortable. He figured that she would tell him when she was ready. When he pulled the plates from the cupboard, she stood to help him serve the food. He handed her a plate with meat and she scooped her own rice and then his.

"What about you?" she asked, looking up at him as they both settled on the bar stools to eat.

"I am twenty-eight. An art dealer. I have a half-brother. My father is dead, and my mother lives very far away from here," he embellished, mirroring the facts that she revealed.

She couldn't help but smile at how nonchalantly he described his life. "You're an art dealer? That's so cool," she said, taking a small bite of the rice. "I was wondering how you had so many amazing pieces through the house."

He nodded, taking impossibly small bites of food. He ate very elegantly. She couldn't help but notice at breakfast, too. She had never met anyone who could look beautiful while eating. She bet he even looked elegant while he slept. His eyes slid up to hers and she blushed, turning her gaze back to her food.

His age was a bit older than she had estimated. A ten year gap wasn't something to sneeze at. She mentally slapped herself for her train of thought, but she couldn't help it. It was like her eyes couldn't stay off of him.

"Your clothing suits you well," his voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Oh! You think so?" Ikumi smiled, adjusting her sleeves.

"Yes. It looks very good on you." He readjusted his chopsticks.

"Thanks again. For everything, I mean," she smiled at him. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"I have told you. Repayment is unnecessary."

"Still," Ikumi said, fingering the cuff of her sleeve. "It doesn't feel right to not offer anything in return."

"Having the company is more than sufficient payment," he reassured her.

"Why don't you have someone else here? I don't mean to sound forward, but you're certainly attractive enough to have a girlfriend? Wife?" Ikumi asked, blushing.

Sesshomaru looked up at her, the smallest of smiles on his lips. "I have found no one in quite some time who I could imagine calling either."

"Oh," she replied, scooting a few pieces of onion around with her chopsticks.

The rest of their meal passed in silence and Ikumi stood, taking her plate to wash off in the sink before dropping it in the dish washer.

"Would you like more?" she asked, turning to him. She stopped in her tracks as she caught his stare. His eyes were on fire and his gaze made her stomach tingle.

He quickly turned back to his food. "No."

Ikumi watched him for another moment, clenching her legs together as they trembled beneath her. "I'll put the food up then."

She could feel his eyes on her again the second she turned her back to him. She scooped the rice into a container and snapped the lid shut. The meat followed suit and she took both containers to the fridge, feeling a bit bold and leaning over more than was necessary to drop the containers onto the bottom shelf. The dishes soon made their way into the washer, but not without another seized opportunity to bend over in front of her house mate.

When she turned back to him, she noticed how tightly his fingers were holding his chopsticks. His breathing was a bit heavier than before, but other than that, his face was impassive and his eyes turned back to his meal.

Ikumi couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that bubbled through her at the thought that he could possibly desire her. She knew that it was hardly proper to wish to get into the pants of a man you'd only known for 48 hours, but it was what it was. It was as if she were drawn to him like a magnet.

They caught each other's eyes again and Ikumi blushed. "I should go put my clothes up. I left them... on my bed," she said sheepishly, turning shakily and heading out of the kitchen.

Sesshomaru put his chopsticks down and placed his hands in his lap. It had been far too long since he had seen her. It would be challenging to keep himself in check, especially since she was undoubtedly teasing him. He hoped desperately that she would remember him soon. He didn't wish to take advantage of the situation when she was still only an impressionable child. She held within her the wisdom of centuries if she only knew how to locate it.

And he needed that wisdom now more than he ever had before. He would have to return to the demon realm soon to quell any uprisings. He had no choice in such turbulent and troubled times. He had already traveled the human realm for nearly a week straight, and he could feel the ripples of his absence bleeding through the space between.

-o-o-o-

Ikumi plopped down on her bed and sighed. "Sexual frustration _sucks,_" she moaned, throwing her arms over her eyes. Since when had she become so _aware_of her body? She hadn't even had sex yet, for Christ's sake. But every time she was near Sesshomaru, it was like her heart went into overdrive and she couldn't shake the feeling that she really did know him. From long ago.

The thought was outrageous. There was no way that she could know him. What was even more ridiculous was that, in her mind, he looked different. A feral beast in pretty skin. Just the thought should send her running, but she didn't find herself scared at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite actually. The thought thrilled her...

She dug her nails into her palms. She figured that she might as well do something constructive rather than sit and daydream. Putting up her clothes instead of using them like a nest may be a good place to start. In no time she had the pieces hung and folded and put away in the closet where they belonged. She scoffed as she realized that only one shopping trip had nearly filled half of the closet.

She sat down on the bed and dangled her feet off of the edge. For the first time in a very long time she realized that she had free time... And she had no idea what to do with it. She picked at her nails for a moment before sighing. She could poke around the house, she guessed. She had only seen her room and the kitchen so far. She felt bad for a moment, thinking of snooping around Sesshomaru's house. Though... he had said that she would have this wing to herself anyway. Surely he'd pick up anything that he didn't want her to see.

She rolled off of the bed and started for the door. It was better than just sitting here...

-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru unbuttoned his shirt and peered at his bruised flesh. There were horribly ugly purple-blue patches across his ribs and side. He was lucky that they hadn't managed to kick anything vital. He pressed his fingers against his flesh. It was very painful, but he didn't flinch. He growled.

He pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the clothes basket. He looked at himself in the full length mirror next to his closet door and sighed. He picked up a piece of his hair that stood in stark contrast next to his painfully pale skin. He missed his silver hair, pointed ears, markings. The longer he stayed in his human guise, the more his flesh crawled. It was as if he couldn't fit quite right in this skin. He needed to be his full demon form again. He needed to skin his teeth into something, someone. The passivity of this life was trying.

A rumble sounded to his left and Sesshomaru turned to his closet with an honest start.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru ripped the door open. Jaken was inside, clutching his staff as if his life depended on it. His features shifted and pulsed as he flipped between his true self and his human guise.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The eastern lands have revealed their duplicity!" His froggish snout shifted with a popping sound, becoming a human nose. His eyes sank in and turned a muddy brown and his jaw popped as it set itself into place. "Ah, it never gets any better!" he groaned, rubbing his smarting cheeks.

"What are you talking about, Jaken?" Sesshomaru reached down grabbed the front of his collar, shaking the toad man for good measure.

"My Lord, the yokai lords of the east have lain siege to the estate! The lack of your presence must have been leaked somehow..."

"Now is _not_the time to withhold information," he said calmly with another shake.

"There has been unrest amongst our own lands, my Lord. I am afraid that Tobikuma and Yukio have defected," another shake, "They believe that... That you are weakened by your pursuit of Lady Rin in such tumultuous times."

Sesshomaru stood, releasing him. He walked past the short man and entered the closet. "She is not aware of herself yet. Stay and tend to her. I will settle this."

"My Lord!" Jaken exclaimed, making to protest his orders.

"And wait before you reveal yourself. You're still green," he said calmly, closing the door.

-o-o-o-

**Ending Notes: So! Chapter one... Yep. **

**So, tell me. How are you feeling about the story so far? What do you think will happen? What would you like to see happen? Let me know in a review!**


	2. Treachery

**Beginning Notes:**

**I must say that I apologize in advance if I misuse any Japanese terms. I do not know the language or much of the history, so I'm having to do a bit of research as I go.**

**If you do see something that is just -wrong-, please please please, let me know! **

-o-o-o-

Ikumi eventually found herself in the lower quarters. The hallways had been dark in the setting sun of late afternoon, but a light shown through the crack in the door at the end of the hall.

She approached the door slowly, thinking that she should surely be more considerate of her housemate's privacy, but finding her feet moving toward the light nonetheless. She peered through the crack and gasped under her breath as she saw Sesshomaru examining his injured waist. Her heart wrenched. A stretch of blue and purple traced from just below his ribs to his right hip bone that jutted up from the waist of slacks. It looked unbearably painful.

She watched silently as the man danced his fingertips over his bruised ribs. His body made her weak in the knees and her pulse hammered in her throat. Even with the colors he wore on his midsection he was quite beautiful. The wide, smooth expanse of his back was well toned and his skin was as pale as the moon. Her fingers gripped the door frame as she settled her hip against the wall.

Just as she was considering either gathering her nerve or dashing back to her room she heard a thunderous rumble and a squawk that seemed to come from his closet.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru jolted slightly, staring at the door for a fraction of a moment. He moved, snatching open the closet door and sidestepping as a tiny imp of a man popped out wielding a staff. Ikumi's eyes narrowed in shock. Was he a... frog? His face began to shift and change in what appeared to be a painful metamorphosis.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The eastern lands have revealed their duplicity!" Shift. Crack. Pop. "Ah, it never gets any better!" the imp cried, clutching his greenish, nearly-human face.

Ikumi swallowed hard. _What the _fuck_ is going on? _she shook her head, trying to rid herself of this obvious illusion. Surely she was dreaming. She'd wake up any moment still curled up in her pile of clothes. Hell, maybe she'd wake up on a park bench...

"What are you talking about, Jaken?" Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed the front of the miniature man's traditional clothing, giving him a rough shake. Ikumi couldn't see his face, but his tone was unflinching.

"My Lord, the yokai lords of the east have lain siege to the estate! The lack of your presence must have been leaked somehow..."

Her eyebrow hitched upward and she nearly snorted. What the hell was going on? Was this some sort of weird game of dress up? The thought almost made her smile, but... there was something truthful in how the man spoke, and his urgency was frightening... _Yokai?_

"Now is _not_ the time to withhold information."

"There has been unrest amongst our own lands, my Lord. I am afraid that Tobikuma and Yukio have defected," another shake, "They believe that... That you are weakened by your pursuit of Lady Rin in such tumultuous times."

_Lady Rin... Rin... Why is that so damn familiar?_ Ikumi scrabbled with the name. She should know this name. It was very important. Something inside of her screamed to remember, but she couldn't. It was like a thought that was right on the tip of her tongue...

Sesshomaru stood, releasing him. He walked past the short man and entered the closet. "She is not aware of herself yet. Stay and tend to her. I will settle this."

"My Lord!" the tiny man exclaimed, raising his staff in his hands in a motion to dive into the room after him.

"And wait before you reveal yourself. You're still green," his voice said calmly from inside of the closet. Then the door closed...

It all happened so fast. _She is not aware of herself yet? There's no one else here but me... he has to be talking about me... _Ikumi stared at the door, waiting for it to reopen and for Sesshomaru to come back out. The tiny man got closer to the closet door, but before he could put his hand on the knob a vicious roar tore through the room, flinging the creature into the opposite wall.

"My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru!" he gasped, grasping where his back had collided with the wall.

The roar made her insides clang with a hollow sickness and she pressed her back flat against the wall. She _understood_ it as if it were spoken in her own tongue.

"Do as I say, Jaken!" it had cried and was immediately silenced as if it had been carried away on the wind.

"What. The. Fuck," she panted, her forehead clammy with a fine sheen of cold sweat. Terror licked at the back of her throat and she swallowed her heart back down.

As much as she wanted to run away from this strange, strange place, she wanted to open that closet door even more. She could taste the morbid curiosity swirling in her mouth. She just couldn't decide if she needed to cut her losses and get the hell out... 

-o-o-o-

"He didn't even tell me the brat's name," Jaken mumbled, patting his coat with his hands. In a few claps his kimono had transformed into a small brown suit coat. His hakama soon followed, becoming suit pants. "Ack!" he growled, noticing that his feet were still in their tiny, demon forms. He stomped his feet a few times for good measure and they shifted into their human-like counterparts with little brown shoes popping into existence on them. As he stomped is feet, his frame gained a few inches in height.

"Ugh," he moaned, shuddering. He _hated_ that.

His coloring was that of a mud puddle. Brown eyes, brown hair, brown suit, brown shoes. It was fortunate for him that he cared not for physical beauty because he was sorely lacking it in either of his forms. The fact that he had no choice but to relinquish his demonic form when he entered the humans' realm still infuriated him. He was an imp, not a bookkeeper! He examined himself in the floor-length mirror to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Nose? Check. Lips? Check. Five fingers per hand? Check.

He buttoned his suit and smoothed the bottom with his hands, looking around his master's chambers. They still looked exactly the same as they had the last time he had crossed through the gateway. Impossibly dark wooden furniture. White walls. White linens. Expensive looking, but completely devoid of color.

Jaken straightened his coat and headed toward the door, pausing momentarily to tap his staff against the floor. It shifted as well, turning into a cane. He supposed he better introduce himself to the new Lady. 

-o-o-o-

Ikumi had hurried back to her room after what she had seen. She sat on her bed, her hands shakily folded in her lap. _Lady Rin_... she turned the name over in her head for what felt like the thousandth time. Was she... Lady Rin? What a ridiculous proposition. They surely had her mistaken for someone else because her name was Ikumi and she was definitely _not_ a Lady of anything.

The patter of rain on the eaves of the house made her turn toward her window. Suddenly sheets of rain poured down against the windows and a flash of lightning illuminated her room in a sharp blue-white light. She stared blankly at the glass.

What was in the closet? _Maybe a secret passageway?_ she thought.

"Yokai," she said quietly. This was all too weird. She knew that Sesshomaru had to be too good to be true. It turned out he was a psychotic freak. Just her luck.

Still... The imp man. She had _seen_ his body shifting, changing. It looked so _real. _Her mind simply couldn't wrap around the idea that there could possibly be things outside of the everyday, but what she had seen was almost irrefutable proof, wasn't it? She considered seeking him out, after all, he was charged with caring for her, not killing her, right? And the little man seemed respectful toward Sesshomaru. _Lord_ Sesshomaru. The title made her think of tiny bare feet and woods and impossibly soft fur in her hands. Her heart clenched at the ridiculous, false memory.

Her bedside clock read 7:32 at her in bright red letters. She pushed the clock off onto the floor in frustration and stood. She couldn't be here anymore.

She tugged off her fancy clothes and left them in a pile next to her bed before digging through her closet, pulling out her old jeans and t-shirt and putting them on. She tugged on her light jacket and toed on her shoes. She paused for a moment, eyeing herself in the mirror.

"This had to end sometime, you know," she said sadly at her reflection and headed toward the hall. Her fingers circled the doorknob, popping the door open. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she almost collided with the imp man.

"Excuse me. Lord Sesshomaru has stepped out for the evening and has left me in charge of seeing to your needs," the tiny man said from in front of her. He held his hands to the small of his back and peered at her from over his nose, which was quite a feat considering how much shorter he was than her. He held a tiny cane in his hands, though he didn't seem to need one.

"Who... Who are you? Are you Sesshomaru's butler?" Ikumi asked quietly, pointing at him

His eyes seemed to bug out in a comical fashion. "What! Butler? I'll have you know that I am Sesshomaru's most trusted advisor!"

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed at his obvious distaste for her confusion over his role. _Please, don't set me on fire, you little weirdo, _she moaned in her head. "What may I call you?"

"You may call me Jaken," he said, seemingly appeased by her apology.

"I'm Ikumi," she offered, still staring down at him while pressed up against her door. When she realized that he wasn't going to say anything, she continued, "Where did Sesshomaru go?"

"His outing is his own business and it is not my place to discuss it with you," he said curtly.

"O...kay," Ikumi swallowed.

"I will order dinner for you," he said, eyeing her momentarily. "Follow me."

"I was actually going to..." Ikumi watched as the little man headed to the stairs without a second glance. "Follow you, I guess," she mumbled, dragging her feet on the runner as she walked down the hall. 

-o-o-o-

The scent of blood was overpowering and there was the distinct smell of smoke. From what he could see, the estate was unharmed for the most part, but the bodies of his loyal servants were strewn about the grounds. Sesshomaru eyed the scene with anger.

His first order of business was to find Tobikuma and Yukio and tear them to pieces.

"Fuyu!" he roared into the halls of the estate. Before he even finished speaking the name, a young man appeared at his side.

"My Lord!"

"Tell me what has happened," Sesshomaru ordered, turning to face him.

"We have lost many to the attackers," the man fell to his knee at Sesshomaru's feet, his long, pale hair brushing the floor. "I have failed."

"Stand up," Sesshomaru barked.

"Yes, my Lord," the man complied, standing, his hand already on the hilt of his blade.

"Where is Tsukiko?" Sesshomaru asked, moving past the man and heading toward the paper slider that lead to the front courtyard.

"She is calming the last of the servants in the main hall."

"Tobikuma? Yukio?"

"They're working for the East. They ran after I cut down half of their men," he sighed, shaking his head. "I gave chase, but they already had a good head start. I came back to help put out the fires and save who I could. There are still a few traitors left among us."

"What of the Eastern tribe?"

"They sent in Tobikuma and Yukio first. I think they may have backed off after they saw them retreating. I could smell them toward the north when I had followed the two out of the estate," the man paused, swallowing.

"How do we know that it is the East?" Sesshomaru asked. There had been great tension among the two tribes since the miasma had settled over a portion of his lands. The East believed that Sesshomaru's lands would surely crumble under the blight, and though they hadn't actively pursued, they had been circling him like sharks.

"Tobikuma and Yukio wore their colors, my Lord," Fuyu explained. "They burned the West's black sashes in the courtyard before they started to slaughter the workers and guards..."

"I see." Sesshomaru slid the paper slider open with a _'snick!_' and surveyed his estate. There was some minor damage to the grounds, but it was not extensive. His eyes shifted to Rin's pond. Her gazebo was ruined, flames still licking the blackened wood. He gripped the hilt of his sword a bit tighter. Still, Fuyu gave himself too little credit. He had done well considering.

He inhaled deeply, seeming to find what he was looking for as he stared toward the northern mountains. "Gather what is left of our guards. Find the rest of the traitors. Show them no mercy," he stated blandly and started toward the gates. "You did well."

Fuyu was quiet for a moment. "Did you find her?"

Sesshomaru spared the smallest of glances over his shoulder. "I did." And he was gone. 

-o-o-o-

_100 Years Ago_

_"The humans become bolder each year! We have no choice but to issue a culling," a thin, wiry yokai hissed._

_"Oi! I don't know how they do it in the mountains,__Tsuchigumo (1),__ but we can't just kill off whole towns of humans because you don't like them!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha wrapped his hand around her wrist and looked into her eyes in warning. Now was not the time to cause any more conflict._

_"Inuyasha! Keep your human in check," the spider man growled, looking positively murderous._

_"What do you think, Sesshomaru?" He felt Rin's tiny hands rest on top of his arm._

_Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes to his mate. "I think we will do what is necessary to live."_

_"Our numbers dwindle. Our homes are destroyed. You tell _me_ who you think the real monster is here, human," the __Tsuchigumo asked, shaking his head. "We have never been so few! We cannot keep them in check!"_

_Kagome worried her lip between her teeth. His words were true. It was almost impossible to survive these days. Permanent residences were nearly unheard of for any beings other than humans. It was always moving, running, or blending in. Never _living_. It had been the same in her time as well. No one even believed that yokai, hanyou or otherwise even existed..._

_"Still. We can't kill them," Kagome protested._

_"How will we handle it then, hm? We are all but forgotten, but still they tread on us. Good and bad alike, we all suffer. We'll be all but extinguished within the decade!"_

_The other high yokai at the meeting nodded in agreement._

_Kagome paused a moment. "Isn't there a way to, I don't know, create another realm? You know, like the spirit realm and the living realm? Past and present?"_

_"The only way I know of to enter another realm is to die," the Tsuchigumo snorted. A few other barks of laughter cropped up across the room. "Though at this rate, that may come sooner than we all imagined."_

_Kagome's cheeks turned red. "But..."_

_"I believe that Kagome may have a point," Rin spoke in her defense. The other yokai turned to her, including Sesshomaru. It was incredibly rare for Lady Rin to speak. Even the Tsuchigumo seemed to close his mouth. Her years with Sesshomaru had tempered her. Her words were not often wasted, so what she had to say was at least worth hearing._

_"I don't say this because I wish to save humans, though I am one. I say this because to have a realm to ourselves, to thrive and flourish unhindered is at least appealing, yes?" Rin paused, worrying her fingers over the fabric of her husband's sleeve. "Kagome has already seen the future. Even if we take back villages, towns, she knows the power that humans will eventually have. How long do you think we would survive? We must find a way to live peacefully, even if that means we must do it separately."_

_The room seemed ripe to bubble over with protests, but Rin continued. "Besides, you have all lived long enough to know that magic beyond our comprehension always exists. Kagome's mere presence attests to that. Who would have thought it possible to leave one's time?"_

_"Do you have any ideas on how to go about doing this, Lady Rin?" a kitsune yokai piped up. He seemed very sure that she would have no response._

_"I remember once, very long ago in my previous life, Lord Sesshomaru and I were traveling in the mountains of the north, near where you hail from Lord Katashi," she nodded toward the Tsuchigumo. "We encountered a witch in the caves of the tallest peaks," Rin paused, glancing to Sesshomaru. He remembered the meeting perfectly._

_"She had cast a spell across the whole mountain range. We were confused by this magic at first, for when we entered the mountains, it was morning, and after we traveled only a short distance, it become the dark of night. Lord Sesshomaru quickly discerned that there were magics involved and feared that we had fallen into a trap. However, after we located the old sage, we found that she was no malevolent creature, merely an old yokai witch who wished to be left alone._

_"She explained to us that she had bewitched the very air of the mountains, making her space exist parallel to the world that was touched by humans. Humans could visit the same space and see nothing of her and she saw nothing of them," Rin finished, swallowing lightly._

_"You lie!" Lord Katashi hissed. "If this is true, how could you enter this realm? You are _human._"_

_In the space of no more than a breath, Sesshomaru had his fingers poised at the yokai's throat. "You should watch your tongue, spider." Venom dripped from his fingertips and fell onto the yokai's kimono, singing the cloth with a sickly sizzle._

_"Lord Katashi, I am Lord Sesshomaru's mate. I was able to walk freely into the witch's lands because I am his and he is a yokai," Rin explained calmly, watching her husband. "Sesshomaru," she coaxed quietly._

_He pulled his fingers away from the yokai's throat, but his eyes remained trained on the wary spider._

_"If you do not believe my word, visit the mountains yourself. Certainly she is still there."_

-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru bounded over another tree, his toes barely brushing over the tops of the leaves. He could smell the treachery of his past allies. Their tainted scent assaulted his senses unmercifully. He would not rest until he had their heads.

Treachery had never been particularly surprising to Sesshomaru. He had seen it before and he was certain to see it again, but these yokai were allied not only to him, but his father before him. Their duplicity was an embarrassment to his leadership. If they stood so readily beside his father, yet fell so easily under his own rule...? It would set a foul example for the lesser yokai under his command. He would not stand to be humiliated. He refused. He would have to deal with them swiftly and harshly to quell any potential uprisings that may bubble from this.

Sesshomaru paused, resting on the limb of a tall tree. He sniffed the air deeply, raising his nose to the wind. It didn't help. The wind made it almost impossible to discern their location, and their scent was so thick here that he couldn't gain his bearings.

The leaves of the trees fluttered away in the night wind, brushing past him. The noise that they made was distracting, shifting, falling, and clamoring to the forest floor. He needed to be able to pay attention...

Sesshomaru raised his fingers to the bridge of his nose, pinching the flesh between his thumb and forefinger. Why was he so disoriented?

"Eh, Sesshomaru!"

He turned quickly, his balance faltering for only a moment and he sank to a crouch on the limb to compensate for this. "Tobikuma, you traitorous pig!" he barked, blinking hard.

"Don't be so sore, Sesshomaru. You did this to yourself, you know," he heard from directly below him.

"I'm going to gut you and strangle you with your innards," he whispered. Or shouted. He couldn't quite tell.

"Now, that's no way to speak to your superiors," he heard before he lost his footing on the branch. His fingers scrabbled with the limb and he took chunks of the bark with him as he fell.

Red and gold and brown shifted before his eyes rapidly before he slammed into the forest floor.

"Pretty long way down," the lightning yokai said, clucking his tongue. "You should be more careful."

Sesshomaru growled under his breath as he watched his former vassal saunter toward him. His royal purple coat flowed down to his calves and reached up his throat in a high collar. A sash of pearls cinched his bird-like waist and felt in stands at his side. Sesshomaru tried to focus on the man's face. He was wearing a black mask over his mouth and nose, no doubt covering a smug smile.

Sesshomaru's world was slashes and speckles of color. He made a move for his sword, but he found that his arm was definitely broken and wedged under his body. He hadn't even felt it...

Tobikuma neared closer, resting his foot on his former master's chest. "Just like a dog. Your nose will get you in trouble," he grinned, the apples of his cheeks shifting his mask forward as he tweaked Sesshomaru's nose. His long black hair brushed Sesshomaru's cheek and the dog lord shook it away from his face.

"Where is Yukio?" Sesshomaru heaved. His lungs felt heavy and full and he choked up what felt like... phlegm? No... A coppery taste burst in his mouth and he spit the gob of blood out onto the ground next to him. "What have you done to me?"

Tobikuma clapped in excitement at his display. "Who would have thought it would be so _easy_ to kill the great Sesshomaru? You truly are a dolt." He pressed his heel into Sesshomaru's chest, accentuating the heavy and very wrong feeling there.

"Answer me!" Sesshomaru barked, another stream of blood bubbling down his cheek.

"Yukio is headed back to your estate as we speak. I just had to lure the big dog away. To here. Where my own special miasma was waiting for you," the yokai chuckled, leaning down and waving a vial of sickly gray liquid in his face. "Now Yukio will go and destroy your entire line. Wipe all of you wretched dogs off of the face of the earth in one night! Not a bad haul if I say so myself!"

"I will destroy you," Sesshomaru growled louder, shifting under the yokai's heel.

"Well, we'll see about that," the lightning demon replied saucily, blue crackles of light snapping to life in his eyes. 

-o-o-o-

Ikumi sat at the bar in the kitchen. "This really is unnecessary," she said, blinking at the mountain of dishes that were spread over the island.

Jaken didn't reply. He was busy shoveling rice into his mouth.

Ikumi glanced at the tiny man and sighed. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said quietly, standing up and heading to the hall.

Still, the tiny man said nothing.

An uneasy feeling had settled over her gut since she had sat down. She felt nauseous and her chest thudded heavily, her heart seeming to pump so hard that she could feel the blood rushing in her ears.

"I'm gonna be sick," she mumbled, heading for the bathroom. She stumbled down the hallway in a blur, her hand connecting with a doorknob. She turned it and stumbled inside, landing heavily on the floor.

_Sesshomaru's room? _her addled mind struggled to keep up with her. She glanced around, stopping dead as she looked at the closet. There was a purple light filtering in around the edges of the door, shining impossibly bright in the gloom of night.

She stood shakily, heading toward the door. Something inside her was was being pulled toward it and she followed like a moth to the flame, helpless against her rebellious body's choice. Her fingertips brushed the knob and opened the door, spilling the bright light into the room. It was blindingly bright!

"What the hell?" she asked, her head pounding even harder as her confusion began to turn into fear. She raised her arm to cover her eyes. Her foot moved forward and fell straight through where the floor should have been, and she swallowed a scream as she tumbled forward and down... 

-o-o-o-

**1) Tsuchigumo: Spider yokai. **

**Ending Notes: And there's chapter 2! Sorry for the slight delay, I've been quite busy **  
><strong>writing papers and wanting to kill myself because of said papers! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**What do you think so far? What you think will happen to Sesshomaru? Do you want to punch Tobikuma in the face?**

**Also! Keep your eyes open on the Beginning/Ending notes. I will be linking some art of my original characters, and perhaps a few of Rin/Sesshy. **

**See you soon! **


End file.
